In two mating connectors in the prior art, a first connector has a plug while a second connector has an insertion chamber. The plug is adapted to be inserted into the insertion chamber. A conductive terminal of the first connector is fixedly attached to the plug. A resilient arm of a conductive terminal of the second connector extends into the insertion chamber and comes into elastic electrical contact with the conductive terminal of the first connector.
During mating of the first connector and the second connector, an electrical contact of the resilient arm is brought into elastic electrical contact with the conductive terminal of the first connector. The electrical contact slides on a surface of the conductive terminal of the first connector a predetermined distance, or scratch distance, to automatically scrape off an oxide layer formed on the surface of the conductive terminals of the first and second connectors, ensuring better electrical contact performance.
In order to ensure a sufficient scratch distance between the conductive terminal of the first connector and the conductive terminal of the second connector during mating, the conductive terminal of the first connector needs to have a sufficient length. However, in an instance in which the first connector has two adjacent rows of conductive terminals, the excessive length of the conductive terminals results in an increased coupling between the two adjacent rows of conductive terminals of the first connector, initiating resonance between the two adjacent rows of conductive terminals of the first connector. The longer the length of the two adjacent rows of conductive terminals, the greater the coupling between the two adjacent rows of conductive terminals, and the stronger the resonance between the two adjacent rows of conductive terminals. Resonance affects the function of the first connector and the second connector in use, limiting a working bandwidth.